Haunted Boat
Haunted Boat is the 21st episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 9, 2014. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Mrs. Puff Plot The Ghost of Mrs. Puff comes to haunt SpongeBob's boat........for revenge. Story "The remote is MINE!!!" argued Patrick. "I am NOT missing Teletubbies tonight!!" "Well I've got a date with Family Guy, and you idiots aren't gonna stop me!" said Squidward. Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Krabs, and Plankton nearly killed eachother fighting for the remote. "You guys are crazy," said SpongeBob. "I'm headed out of the night." SpongeBob grabbed his keys, left the building, got in his boat, and started the engine. He abruptly felt a cold breeze on his skin. "Sssspongggggebobbbbbb, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack......" whispered a creepy, female voice. "Ummm.......who's this?" responded SpongeBob. "You're worst nightmare...." whispered the voice. "Bunnies with wings throwing easter eggs at me while I'm wearing a bra???" asked SpongeBob. "Worse than that..." whispered the voice. "I'm DEATH!" SpongeBob sat confused. Annoyed, the voice explained further. "Uhh, ....I'm gonna KILL you!" explained the voice. "Ohhhh, I understand now!" said SpongeBob. "........AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SpongeBob panicked, bolted back into the retirement home, and told his friends what had happened. "That's impossible!" said Krabs. "Ghosts don't exist, lad!" "But it was real!" said SpongeBob. "She said she was gonna KILL me!" "Well, I guess I'll go down there and see this 'ghost'! Hahaha!" laughed Krabs. He walked to the boat, and got inside of it. "Be careful, Mr. Krabs!" said SpongeBob, watching from a few feet away. "See, lad? There's nothing in here- GAHHHHHHHH!" Krabs was picked up and killed by an invisible ghost. Krabs stood up, now a ghost himself. "What the hell just happened?! Who killed me? And why!!??" he looked over, and saw the Ghost of Mrs. Puff standing next to him. ".....my little angel.....it's you!" said Krabs in tears. Krabs and Puff ran up to eachother and kissed. "You're just as beautiful as the day I lost you!" cried Krabs. "But...why'd you kill me?" "I wanted to see you again. Now that we're both ghosts, we can reunite and become one!" said Puffs. "I love you so much!" said Krabs. "But...there's another reason I'm here..." said Puff. "What is it, darling? What is it?" asked Krabs. "I have come to avenge my death," said Puff. "What do you mean?" asked Krabs. "I have come to DESTROY SpongeBob!!!" said Puff. "Oh, is that why you're haunting his boat?" asked Krabs. "Indeed!" said Puff. "For years, I have been tortured by him! His driving tests always ended in extreme pain for ME! And did he ever get his license? NOPE! And now....he will PAY!" "Whoa, whoa, you're not talking about....KILLING the lad?" said Krabs. "Yes," said Puff. "When I'm through with him, he won't have an unbroken bone in his body!" "He's a sponge! He doesn't have bones!" said Krabs. "And you're not killing my friend on MY watch!" "We'll see about that," said Puff. She socked her boyfriend in the face, and bolted away. Back at the retirement home, SpongeBob was panicking in his closet. "SpongeBob, come out of there!" said Sandy. "There's no ghost!" "Yes there is!" said SpongeBob. "It killed Mr. Krabs!" Ghost Puff watched them from the window. "All I need is a body to possess," said Puff. "Then I can kill SpongeBob in disguise!" She looked next door, and found Charles Dingleberry playing bingo with himself. "Ah! This is perfect!" said Puff. She possed his body, and used it to enter SpongeBob and friends' room. "Uh, Charles, there's a thing called KNOCKING!" said Squidward. Charles's eyes were blood red, and he was foaming at the mouth. "Ummmm.....Charles, are you okay?" asked Sandy. Charles grabbed a knife, and charged Squidward and Sandy. Squidward and Sandy hugged eachother tightly, and started screaming. Ghost Krabs entered the room. "I need to stop her!!" he said. "All I need to do is find a body to possess..." He decided to use SpongeBob's body. He possessed the body, and used it to fight Charles (possed by Puff). "Why are you on the sponge's side?" said Puff, fighting. "This relationship is over!" "Good!" said Krabs, fighting. "I don't want an evil woman anyway!" Krabs (in SpongeBob) socked Puff (in Charles) right in the face, sending her flying through the glass window, falling 20 stories into the busy street. After winning the fight, Ghost Krabs left SpongeBob's body. "Whoa! What happened???" said SpongeBob. "Did the ghost kill me?" "No, lad. You won't have to worry about the ghost anymore," said Krabs. "Then what happened? I wanna know!" said SpongeBob. Krabs shed a tear drop. "Wait a minute.....you're a ghost now? YOU were haunting my boat!!!" said SpongeBob. "How would that even be possible? I was the one who came to inspect the boat after you said it was haunted!" "Oh yeah, good point," said SpongeBob. "So what happened to you?" "Let's just say, I'll be broken-hearted for a while..." Krabs sighed. Squidward and Sandy were still hugging tightly in the corner. "What are you doing?" asked SpongeBob. "Ummmm....nothing. Go away!" yelled Squidward. "Guys, can you keep it down!" yelled Plankton from the couch. "This is the best part!" SpongeBob looked at Plankton. "Have you been watching TV this entire ti-" "SHHHH!!!!" Plankton yelled. "This is the best part!!!" We then see Homer Simpson strangling Bart on the TV screen. "Bahahahaha! That gets me every time!" laughed Plankton. Trivia *This is the 3rd time Krabs dies. **The first two were World's Oldest Man and Lottery Ruined My Life. Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014